


Потребность не любить

by zabinchik



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabinchik/pseuds/zabinchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ему сказали, что любить опасно. Он и не собирался любить, не ощущал в ней потребности. И вот что она сделала в отместку ему: перевернула всё вверх дном.<br/>А ведь он так не хотел любить!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink You Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологический порядок нарушен  
> В примечаниях автора к последней части выложена правильная последовательность глав.  
> Но настоятельно прошу читать по выкладке, в этом вся суть "эксперимента".

•••

— Знаешь, я на все сто уверен в том, что она мне приветливо улыбается… Блядь.

Когда на горизонте появляется салатовая-каштановая-малиновая чёлка, Себастиан как по команде перестаёт лапать задницу очередного счастливчика «на одну ночь» (реально, счастливчика, потому что переспать с Себастианом Смайтом — это как выиграть в лотерею! Он выучивает наизусть каждый шепот каждого его счастливчика, например такой как: «Это была удивительная ночь, Себастиан», или такой: «Классно потрахались, Себастиан», ну или на худой конец: «Напиши мне, Себастиан»), затем пересекает расстояние от барной стойки до туалета, согнувшись, обходя людей зигзагами, чтобы не попасться на глаза салатовой-каштановой-малиновой чёлке. Он боится этих глаз, а в особенности, когда к ним прилагается эта дурацкая чёлка, ведь такую радугу буйных цветов может олицетворять только Курт Хаммел, пардон, новый Курт Хаммел. И вообще, просто Хаммел без всяких «Курт».

Освещение в туалете впивается мёртвой хваткой в сетчатку, отчего Себастиан с непривычки много раз моргает. Затем закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя за ней теперь уже приглушённые удары басов, плюс, очень надеется, что оставляя за ней и Хаммела.

Из всех кабинок свободна одна единственная — самая крайняя, на которой сломан шпингалет. (Радужная Чёлка всё равно явится сюда за ним, не найдя в зале. Поэтому он прячется, как трусливая девственница. 

«Давай-давай, прячься!» — бубнит он себе под нос. 

Выходить из туалета рискованно, он и не собирается этого делать. Поэтому Себастиан смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, пытается придать лицу хладнокровный и незаинтересованный вид. Пару раз набирает в ладони жёсткой холодной воды и плескает себе на лицо, хотя больше достаётся волосам и футболке.

Дверь резко распахивается, угрожая слететь с шарниров, Себастиан делает большой шаг назад, оказываясь в свободной кабинке и придерживая дверцу за ручку. От мокрых пальцев она каждый раз намеревается выскользнуть из ладони. Поэтому Себастиан вытирает ладонь о футболку, как на зло, тоже не сухую. Чёрт! В туалет вваливаются двое: Хаммел и какой-то кудряво-рыжий паренек (судя по тому, как он садится на корточки, расстёгивает тому ширинку и блаженно начинает отсасывать) — новобранец в ряды поклонников его члена. А когда-то этот член могли лицезреть только Андерсон, ну и он сам, Себастиан, и... Нет, он не ревнует, упаси Боже. 

_Он тянется за поцелуем._

_— Не надо._

_— Воды принести?_

_— Да, пожалуйста._

_Два глотка и глухой стук дна стакана о столешницу прикроватной тумбы. Шорох простыней._

_— Нет, ты от кого прячешься-то?_

_— В смысле?_

_— В смысле: что я там ещё не видел? И в смысле: разве у нас не будет продолжения?_

_Шорох, шорох, шорох. Матрас, скрипя пружинами, прогибается под коленями._

_— А надо? Я думал, всё._

_— Член твой думать должен, а не ты. Вот мой говорит, что он хочет продолжения._

_— Боже, Смайт, это глупо._

_— Глупо будет сейчас просто уйти, Курт._

Больше он его Куртом не называл и не будет. Тогда был единственный раз. В их первый раз.

Хаммел даже не стонет, не запрокидывает голову, как раньше. Он стоит, упираясь руками и поясницей о мраморный ряд раковин, отчего приподняты его плечи, смотрит на еле закрытую кабинку напротив. Прожигает Себастиана взглядом хищника, слегка наклонив голову вправо, не обращая никакого внимания на подступающий оргазм. Себастиан — жертва, безнадёжен, — видит полоску своего лица в зеркальном отражении: глаз, уголок рта, каплю, стекающую по подбородку вниз. Его видит Хаммел, он сам себя видит. Деваться некуда.

«А если шибануть эту чёртову дверь и вылететь отсюда так быстро, что Хаммел от неожиданности забудет, как кончать?» — размышляет недолго Себастиан и с каждой секундой это решение кажется ему самым верным. 

За стенками соседних кабинок слышатся стоны вперемешку с грязными словечками, а может, и вперемешку с запахом грязного белья, секса и еще чего-то слишком грязного. Себастиан ощущает, как эта грязь слоями прилипает к коже (отчего она становится тяжёлой и сальной), заполняет каждую пору, перекрывая доступ к воздуху и любой живительной влаге. Тело отказывается дышать этим воздухом. Себастиан может сейчас пошутить: мол, в кого он превращается. Но если подумать, то это действительно не его метод знакомств-перепихонов. Ему стала присуща терпкая элегантность: коктейль по вкусу, танец, такси, постель (диван, столешница, стиральная машина — спектр-выбор огромен), записка утром для него или ничего от него, когда всё заканчивалось не в его квартире. Он — идеальный любовник с максимально допустимой продолжительностью — шесть, в крайнем случае семь, часов. Как и в любой лотерее джекпот снимается один раз и тратится безрассудно за одну счастливую ночь, оставляя ложного победителя в оборванных лохмотьях на ближайшей помойке вместо недавнего костюма от Brioni и пентхауса стоимостью в три Эфиопии. 

Хаммел много раз брал джекпот и до сих пор он в костюме от Brioni. Последние слова, разумеется, в переносном значении. На нём чёрная ветровка поверх свободной лёгкой кофты с горизонтальными чёрными и серыми полосками, усеянной небрежными дырками вокруг горлышка, и тёмно-розовая ленточка-шарфик на шее. Эдакий Битлджус в гейской версии. В каких он джинсах или брюках, Себастиан не видит, но может предположить, что тоже чёрных. А ещё эта чёлка… Он не может понять, почему тому дозволено вечно оставаться при выигрыше. 

— Себастиан…

Бинго! Дзинь-дзинь-дзинь-дзинь-дзинь-дзинь-дзинь!!! Звук, когда все три звёздочки выстраиваются в ряд на игровом автомате. Эти звёздочки у Себастиана сейчас в глазах. Он назвал его по имени?! Ручка дверцы чуть не выскальзывает из пальцев. 

— Но я Стэн! — рыжий всё ещё на корточках, смотрит на Хаммела обиженно, но обида длится не долго. — Но для тебя могу быть «Себастианом», конфетка. 

Пальцы Хаммела вдавливаются в ободок мраморной стойки позади него, взгляд с нескрываемой брезгливостью направляется в пол. 

— Уёбывай, Стэн. Два раза не повторяю. 

Странно, что Стэн не препятствует и исчезает за дверью. Видимо, у парня самооценка ниже тараканьих лапок под плинтусами. 

Хаммел гневно вдыхает этот самый (грязно-тяжёлый) воздух, застёгивает ширинку, как оказывается, кожаных чёрных штанов и достаёт из кармана ветровки сигарету. 

— Весь кайф обломал… ублюдок.

Себастиан всё ещё не привык к ругательствам от бывшей королевы бала 2011. Хаммел сплёвывает горечь табака в раковину и направляет взгляд в зеркало — на Себастиана. 

Пальцы больше не удерживают ручку дверцы. 

— Прости, что вырвалось… — Хаммел обращается к отражению Себастиана, у которого явное недопонимание на лице. — Я про имя, тупица. 

— Ты слишком смелый или слишком обдолбанный для подобных изречений, _конфетка_ , — сложив руки на груди Себастиан смотрит, как тот шипит, тушит косячок о прохладную поверхность раковины и дёргается в его сторону.

— А как мне ещё заставить твой член принять положение стоя? Ему нравится, когда тебя называют по имени. По имени, какое в самых медлительных оргазмах не выговоришь. Се, бас... — Хаммел притворно задумывается, — ти, ан? Язык сломаешь, пока будешь стонать, да и ты, ковбой, уснуть успеешь во время процесса. 

— Покажи мне, где смеяться? — зелёные глаза давят на голубые в упор, ещё мгновение и они сольются в единое море. 

— Например, вот здесь, — кокетливо отвечает Хаммел и накрывает ладонью бугорок на ширинке Себастиана. 

У него и вправду встал, зараза… Впервые Себастиану хочется провалиться под этот грязный пол. 

А Хаммел не медлит, он делает расстояние между ними еще более крошечным, приближаясь вплотную так, что кончик его заострённого носа липким холодком касается щеки Себастиана. Только сейчас Себастиан замечает, как у того пылают щёки и выцвели пряди у корней. 

— Ты точно обдолбан, — Себастиан боится даже прошептать что-то — его губы, едва шевелясь, могут задеть чужие.

— Думаешь? — Хаммел словно размышляет о прогнозе погоды назавтра, но потом отвечает, — Нет. 

Собачка на молнии никак не может поддаться, слышится заглушенный всхлип Хаммела, а затем он тянется за поцелуем.

— Не надо. 

— Всё-таки нашёл подходящий момент, чтобы отомстить, да? — Хаммела не огорчает нисколько его отказ.

Характерный звук расстегнувшейся молнии проникает до сознания, её зубцы слегка царапают сквозь плотную ткань боксеров головку члена. Почему Себастиан здесь? Почему не сопротивляется? Такой Хаммел, новый, другой ему не нравится. Совсем не нравится. Что он там говорил об элегантности? К чёрту.

Они не целуются. Тонкие и холодные пальцы Хаммела оттягивают резинку боксеров, обхватывают уже твёрдый член, поглаживают, водят, водят и водят. 

Пахнет дымом сигарет, кажется, Хаммел пропитался им весь. Себастиан решает, что никогда больше не возьмёт в руки сигарету.

Они не замечают, как другие парни из кабинок выходят, выходят, заходят и снова выходят. 

Хаммел упирается лбом о стенку кабинки, влажные губы опаляют шею Себастиана, левое ушко греется о ту самую скулу, с которой недавно упала капля воды. Ему кажется, будто это было вечность назад. Несмотря на все попытки избежать встречи с новым Хаммелом и отсутствие всяческих перспектив провести время в этом омерзительном месте, Себастиану хорошо. 

Он кончает в кулак Хаммела, перед глазами у него те же самые звёздочки. Радужная Чёлка снова срывает куш, или совсем наоборот, теперь он не уверен.

Но Хаммел не собирается выкрикивать клич победителя, так как он уже сопит Себастиану в шею, пристроившись горячей щекой у того на плече. Спит?

— Эй, Хаммел, — руки, которыми Себастиан до этого момента обвивал его талию, подбадривая, гладят его по спине вверх-вниз, — проснись и пой, что ли?

Он немного шевелится от действий Себастиана, выпуская, наконец-то одну руку из его боксеров, и льнёт к тому только сильнее. 

— Э, нет-нет, не вздумай меня испачкать! Я ни хрена потом не отстираю.

Себастиан одной рукой отводит липкую от своей спермы руку Хаммела, а второй — нащупывает на стенке прикреплённый ящик с бумажными салфетками. Хаммел начинает сползать по Себастиану оттого, что его перестают удерживать на месте. Себастиан быстро приподнимает его освободившейся рукой и шипит:

— Держись, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Что с тобой? 

Хаммел лишь отвечает, что ему холодно, и виснет на Себастиане дальше, без слов.

Вот, в чём минус перепихонов в туалетной комнате — партнёр может решить подремать на твоём плече пару минут или пару часов. Потому он от такого способа давно отказался.

Себастиан приподнимает голову Хаммела за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть тому в лицо. Щёки у того пылают не от смущения и не от травки, у Хаммела озноб, он простужен. 

Здоровье и сила позволяют Себастиану вытащить их обоих из кабинки, усадить Хаммела на столешницу и вызвать такси. Себастиан моет в теплой воде руки, проводит ладонью по лбу совсем уже обмякшего Хаммела, затем по щекам. Делает воду чуть холоднее и повторяет процедуру заново. Он без понятия, что нужно делать с человеком, у кого повышенная температура в сортире гей-клуба, поэтому действует интуитивно. Он сам редко болеет простудными заболеваниями, обычно он страдает от несварения желудка после бурных ночей в компании сомнительных напитков. 

«Хаммел очень-очень тяжёлый», — проносится в голове у него, когда он выносит Хаммела, повисшего на плече, из клуба. Руки того болтаются в такт походке Себастиана, и он крепко держит Хаммела за ноги. Посетители не обращают внимания на них, а если кто-то и обращает, то одобрительно подмигивает и улыбается Себастиану, словно тот обдолбал хорошенькую феечку для якобы последующих утех. 

Такси уже ждёт их на противоположной стороне дороги от клуба. К счастью, и этот путь они преодолевают без препятствий. 

Он укладывает Хаммелаа на заднем сидении, немного думает и садится с ним.

«Мало ли, вдруг что случится», — оправдывает себя он и называет таксисту свой адрес.

— С поцелуями вышло бы лучше, — подаёт признаки жизни Хаммел. 

_— С поцелуями вышло бы лучше._

_— Заткнись, Смайт._

— Заткнись, — ворчит Себастиан в разноцветную макушку Курта, направив взгляд на огни ночного Нью-Йорка, смазанные каплями моросившего дождя за окном.

•••


	2. Lonely Soul

•••

— Осторожно. Двери закрываются. Следующая станция...

«Моя смерть», — спокойно продолжает Курт.

Редкие высотки в Нью-Йорке не имеют бдительных охранников — это Курт понимает сразу же. Заброшенные недостроенные многоэтажки не имеют их вообще. Поэтому он здесь — на заржавевших строительных лесах — вдыхает мёртвую пыль, блуждающую по одиноким бетонным переулкам. Бушвик уже позади, его жизнь позади подавно. Жизнь — где он был с Блейном, где он был не один, — распадается, смешивается с пылью недостроек. Он всё потерял. Его потеряют буквально через пятнадцать минут. На последнее хочется надеяться с абсолютной уверенностью. Нет смысла встречать рассветы и провожать закаты одному, без него. Смысла нет ни в чём. Смысл — предатель, иллюзия, которая оборачивается вскоре ничем. 

Десятый, одиннадцатый, двенадцатый... Курт спрашивает себя, какой сейчас год, чтобы выбрать этаж, с которого вскоре придется прыгать. Он бы задушил к чертям собачьим свою логику, но руки словно налились свинцом. Четырнадцатый — отвечает ему экран телефона. Сентябрь — говорят ему ржавые листья, которых можно легко спутать со строительным мусором. Тринадцатый, четырнадцатый... 

Вид отсюда ужасен: перекошенный подъёмный кран, серые плиты, тянущиеся к небу карточными домиками, и вольный холодный ветер, одиноко гуляющий по коридорам нежилых домов. У Курта проскальзывает мысль, что ему не очень-то и нравится ставить крест на своей жизни в этом месте, ему не хочется, чтобы эта пыльная серость проглотила его, а потом выплюнула кровавым ошмётком на один из множества панельных блоков. Вообще, он представлял свою смерть определенно не так. Да, раньше он думал об этом не часто, но иногда мысли проскальзывали у него. Мысли о собственной смерти проскальзывают у каждого в мире, каждую секунду об этом кто-то думает, и почти через каждую секунду уже не думает: либо делая последний вздох под редкие сигналы кардиографа, либо врезаясь с грузовиком на автостраде, либо разлетаясь на части от взрыва на предприятии, либо истекая кровью из вскрытых вен, либо улетая вниз с четырнадцатого этажа. 

Когда он успел превратиться в человека, у которого смерть является решающим поступком в жизни? Вот так просто отдать жизнь этому несправедливому миру, преподнести ему безвозмездный подарок, у которого срок годности истечёт раньше положенного. Курт даже не знает, когда должно стукнуть это «положенное», может, завтра или спустя час, если он всё-таки не решится и поедет обратно, в свою квартирку на Бушвике. 

Его мать не хотела умирать. И когда-то Курт Хаммел, цепляясь за этот факт, был убеждён в том, что раскидываться жизнями, кишащими здоровьем и благополучием, — безрассудный и дичайший поступок. Тогда он не понимал самоубийц, а сейчас стоит на полуразрушенном балконе четырнадцатого этажа. Мысли о Элизабет режут по сердцу словами: «Безрассудно поступаешь, сынок».

— Замолчи, Боже, замолчи!!! 

Слезы высекают ледяными дорожками щёки от очередного порыва ветра. Подошва дорогих ботинок слегка поскрипывает на бортике балкона. Камешки от малейшего движения летят вниз, превращаясь в пустоту где-то в районе девятого этажа. Ему трудно удерживать равновесие, поэтому он делает несколько маленьких шажков в сторону и хватается правой рукой за боковую перегородку. Осталось только разжать пальцы и сделать шаг. 

— Раз, — шепчет он, — два, три...

Чужие руки хватают его за пальто, крепко цепляясь пальцами за бока, отчего несколько пуговиц с треском размалываются и летят пластмассовыми осколками вниз, превращаясь в пустоту снова где-то в районе девятого этажа, у Курта чуть сердце не выпрыгивает туда же вместе со всеми остальными частями тела. Чувство самосохранения от неожиданности решает всё за него: он делает шаг не вперед, а назад, падая в руки кого-то. Кажется, сердце вот-вот выскочит, пусть даже из глаз, поэтому он закрывает их, а всё тело конвульсивно дёргается, словно то же самое сердце в панике ищет любой выход наружу. 

— Какого чёрта, Хаммел? Никак уж не думал, что встречу тебя после стольких лет при таких «обстоятельствах».

Голос. Этот немного дрожащий голос... Нет, быть не может. 

Веки Курта приоткрываются и видят перед собой густой лес, с пробивающимися сквозь листву лучами солнца. Воображение хочет потушить цвет чужих зелёных глаз и превратить их в шоколадный, родной и тёплый.

— Хаммел, эй.

Себастиан Смайт. Вот, кто его спаситель, точнее, грёбаный обломщик планов! И здесь бывший соперник ставит ему палки в колёса, выставляет Курта неудачником даже в попытке покончить с собой. 

Смайт выглядит... странно. Будто он здешний житель на протяжении нескольких лет. Вид, вроде бы, здоровый, но изнурённый. Одет в спортивные штаны и грязную толстовку, у которой не хватает шнурка для капюшона. Волосы расчесаны, но почему-то словно специально грубо растрепаны. У Курта по спине пробегается холодок.

— Эх, — Смайт встаёт и тянет за собой Курта, — ещё секунда и всё: мне бы вдобавок пришлось отвечать за чей-то труп.

— Не строй из себя героя, — первое, что приходит в голову Курта для ответа, — я собирался прыгать на счёт пять, а не три! 

— Ну да, а потом на счёт десять, пятнадцать и дальше, — Смайт говорит без какой-либо насмешки. — Надеюсь, ты передумал за эти пару секунд? Потому что теперь я никуда не уйду. — Он медленно обходит Курта, выставив одну руку перед его грудью, и останавливается за балконом, преграждая путь. 

— Смайт, кто там? — слышится голос за стеной. Курт застывает с испугом в глазах. Смайт же, повернув голову в сторону голоса и не отводя с Курта взгляда, собирается ответить, как вдруг говорящий появляется позади Курта. — Это ещё кто? Ещё один торчок? 

«ТОРЧОК?!» — глаза Курта готовы потрескаться и лопнуть, как стекло от автоматной очереди. Теперь понятно, почему Смайт стоит перед ним в таком виде. — «Нет, это абсурд». 

— Нет, — видно, что тот роется в своей голове в поисках нужного ответа, но спустя каких-то доли секунд отвечает. — Как ты смеешь называть моего парня торчком?!

— Кого? — спрашивает тот, а мысленное «Кого?» от Курта Смайт затыкает сердитым взглядом.

Смайт увереннее повторяет, он явно что-то задумал. 

— Зачем ты его привел сюда?! — гневно требует ответа мужчина, явно этим очень недовольный.

Курту становится не по себе. Лучше бы он спрыгнул вниз, лишь бы не находиться в обществе... наркоманов? Конечно, для них заброшенные строительные леса — самое идеальное место, и такое банальное, кстати. 

— Да вот, решили потрахаться в экстремальных условиях, — с этими словами Смайт одной рукой обхватывает Курта за талию и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, затем слегка целует в шею и смотрит тем самым взглядом «подыграй» на него. — Да, сладкий?

Курт кивает, сам потом не понимая зачем, и взгляд мужчины останавливается на его пальто без пуговиц. Он досадно качает головой.

— Смайт, ты безнадёжен. Я говорил твоему отцу, что из тебя хреновый служащий. Ты под прикрытием в наркопритоне, идиот! Придётся отстранить тебя от дела. 

Мужчина теперь, видимо, напарник Смайта по делу, отходит за ту же стену, набирая на смартфоне номер для звонка. 

— Не стоит благодарить, Хаммел, — Смайт выпускает Курта из объятий и с грустью в глазах проводит пятерней по растрепанным волосам. 

— И зачем ты сделал это? Мог бы сказать, что я суицидник-неудачник, которого ты вовремя нашёл и спас. Может, получил бы конфетку от папочки.

— Хаммел, я всегда думал, что ты с мозгами. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя затаскали по участкам, по долбаным проверкам на наркоту, а потом упекли в психушку из-за твоего намерения наложить на себя руки? Меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы потом ты поджидал меня с ножом в какой-нибудь подворотне. 

Если бы Смайт выдал его, возможно жизнь у Курта была бы чуточку разнообразней. Его лофт сменился бы на одиночную палату, а НЙАДИ и работа в кафе — на собрания безнадёжных психов, протирающих штаны на пластиковых стульях, выстроенных в круг. А сейчас ему предстоит уехать к себе домой, словно он здесь просто решил прогуляться. 

Только сейчас до него доходит, что перед ним стоит человек, спасший его жизнь. Дважды, между прочим. Курта распирает внутри от действий: наброситься на него с кулаками или поблагодарить. Но вместо того и другого он говорит:

— Мне... нужно хоть с кем-то поговорить об... этом, — глаза Курта предательски начинают блестеть от влаги. — Хоть с кем-то.

— «Хоть с кем-то», — повторяет Смайт, пытаясь подражать его голосу, а затем легко улыбается, — меня ещё никогда так не называли.

— Я назову тебя по имени только в том случае, если от меня уже ничего не останется.

•••


	3. Deathbeds

•••

— Извините, молодой человек, вы сейчас выходите?

Он ненавидит метро. Много людей, много звуков, движения, раздражения. Глазам не хочется всматриваться в лица рядом стоящих людей. На каждом своя эмоция, своя история, тяжёлым грузом наседающие на что-то внутри, и в висках начинает давить оттого, что всего слишком много!

— Да.

За окнами виднеется чернота с редкими мелькающими лампами света. Стены с тянущимися вдоль проводами-червями из «Дрожи земли» по мере приближения к станции начинают становиться более миловидными: облицованными бетонными панелями, а затем и кирпичной кладкой. Освещение увеличивается, тяжёлая давящая масса из стен исчезает, словно выдавливает вагон за вагоном в белое просторное помещение «8-й улицы», название которой выложено мозаикой зелёного и светло-коричневого цвета. На перроне так же много людей, готовых зайти в вагон и ехать по своим делам.

— Восьмая улица — Нью-Йоркский университет.

«Вот и добрался, приятель. Без всяких про…» — мысль Себастиана обрывается, когда он видит _Его_ : забытого Богом (и почти им) Курта Хаммела.

Тот стоит прижавшись к какому-то неприятному на вид типу и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Руки спутника Хаммела поглаживают ремень на его джинсах, небрежно порванных на коленях. Хаммел просто неузнаваем: поведение не то, причёска не та, одежда не та, лицо не то, взгляд…тоже не  _тот_.

Год прошёл с их довольно странного расставания. Тогда Себастиан и не понимал, что от него ушли (а были ли всё это время с ним, чтобы уходить?). Пустая половина кровати утром, удалённые профили во всех соц.сетях. Будто Курта Хаммела никогда не существовало.

_— Хаммел, перестань уже страдать хернёй. Начни новую жизнь! Ну, побрейся налысо, не знаю, смени пол, переночуй под мостом, да что угодно, боже, только не умирай, только не при мне!_

Что может быть противней чувства вины за то, что превратил жизнь другого человека в дерьмо? Наверное, только есть это самое дерьмо, поданное на блюдечке. Вот же оно, как вы и заказывали, сэр. Свеженькое.

Да. Курта Хаммела не существует.

Неудивительно, что он его не замечал всю дорогу. Ведь они в одном вагоне, чёрт подери! Именно сегодня привычка не всматриваться в каждого из толпы сыграла с ним злую шутку.

Двери раскрываются и Себастиан старается выскользнуть из вагона первым. Ему кажется, что Хаммел не видит его.

•••

Ему кажется, что он зря на следующий день снова решает добраться до университета на метро. В этот раз он замечает Хаммела сразу. И сразу миллион мыслей начинают вертеться в его голове: куда он едет, домой или из дома этого жуткого типа, похожего на спившегося байкера, проглотившего на спор свой байк? И вообще, кто он такой? Что Хаммел в нём нашёл? А вдруг этот верзила заставляет Хаммела быть с ним насильно? И что сейчас с Хаммелом: работает ли, учится ли, живёт ли?

В животе неприятно крутит, становится трудно дышать, Себастиану хочется выблевать всё, что он сейчас напридумывал. Поэтому он делает то, что в его планы не входило — останавливается перед выходом, поворачивается к ним и произносит:

— Не благодари.

— Восьмая улица — Нью-Йоркский университет.

— Ты знаешь этого пижона, Фред?

Фред?

Себастиан разворачивается обратно к дверям и слышит, что «Фред» не знает его.

Всё верно, он этого «Фреда» тоже не знает.

_— Блядь, если ты сейчас представляешь на моём месте Андерсона…_

_Стон._

_Скрип кровати._

_— Ты наверное и сам сейчас его представляешь._

Себастиан тогда не представлял никакого Блейна на месте Хаммела. Там был только он. Был! Его закрытые от наслаждения голубые глаза (он помнил расположение каждой крапинки на радужке, даже если эти глаза не смотрели на него), его разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, пахнувшие чем-то незнакомым, мерно поднимавшийся и опускавшийся кадык, обтянутый кожей в испарине, приоткрытые розовые губы, к которым ему не разрешалось прикоснуться своими. Были. А сейчас он с радостью хотел бы представить на месте Хаммела кого-нибудь только не его. Глупо и слишком избито для Себастиана Смайта. Не мог он влюбиться в то, что с каждым днём он него отдалялось и что в итоге исчезло, оставив букет оголённых нервов. Влюбиться в принципе не мог. Не он! И не в него!

Также он не может понять, почему Хаммел так отреагировал на его слова. Это же было сказано сгоряча! Себастиан редко приписывает себя к виноватым, но здесь он явно чувствует свою вину.

В первые дни после исчезновения Хаммела ему было страшно. Обзванивал знакомых, родственников (что совсем не в его духе), больницы, морги. Никто не знал, где пряталась фея из потерянного королевства. Потом он начал выслеживать его в глобальной сети: подписываться на его знакомых, листать ленты тех, кто учился с ним в НЙАДИ. Когда кто-то из них в один прекрасный день написал, что видел Курта Хаммела и был приятно удивлён встречей с ним, Себастиан _очень_ разозлился и перестал заниматься слежкой. Перестал думать о нём, когда не оставалось над чем думать.

•••

Белый потолок даёт разыграться воображению, теперь Себастиан его ненавидит. Он чувствует тепло чужого тела, нависшего над ним, руки горят и держатся за плечи, цепляются так, что ногти оставляют малиновые полукруги-следы. Движения ускоряются и тело начинает неметь от долгожданного оргазма.

Очередного «не Курта» он просит уйти сразу же, кидая в лицо всю одежду, что тот принёс на себе.

_— Представляешь, Хаммел, ты красивый._

_— Серьёзно? Вот это да! Мне срочно нужно закрасить этот день красным в календаре._

_— Думаю, одна из твоих помад подойдёт._

Неожиданно раздается звук сообщения:

**«Ты уже выбрал костюм?»**

Завтра на «VIVA Saturdays!» в честь Хэллоуина будет проходить вечеринка в костюмах. Себастиан не фанат этого праздника с клоунскими преображениями. Но отказать своему одногруппнику он уже не может. Тот наконец решил впервые пойти в клуб, чтобы завести с кем-нибудь «общение» и… Себастиану кажется это до боязни знакомым.

Он ничего не придумывает лучше, как нацепить на себя образ демона. Долго ломать голову не надо — найти светящиеся рожки и надеть чёрную одежду, ну и подвести глаза, в общем, что-то сделать с лицом. Искать трезубец и хвост он не собирается, он не работает аниматором на утренниках для детей-сатанистов. Поэтому, когда он покупает на блошином рынке оранжевые рога, ему кажется, что глупее в своей жизни он ничего не делал. С ними и подведенными глазами он похож на одного из героев Хоумстака (не надо спрашивать, откуда он про них знает), и ему просто некомфортно, даже когда Бэн, его одногруппник, говорит, что Себастиан забыл надеть костюм и пришёл в своём повседневном обличии.

•••

Каких только размалёванных попугаев он не встречает, пока обходит танцпол. Самое интересное, что на фоне всей этой мишуры он кажется для аудитории очень даже привлекательным. Хотя парень, одетый и загримированный под Пьеро, пользуется почему-то большей популярностью, нежели он. Поэтому Бэн становится одним из тех, кто хочет стянуть эту рубашку с жабо и залезть к симпатичному Пьеро в белые панталоны.

Когда они подходят к нему ближе, музыка будто замирает, как и всё остальное, потому что под белым гримом он всё равно узнаёт эти глаза.

Как же он их ненавидит.

— Привет, ты сегодня…

— Не благодарить? — Пьеро не даёт Бэну закончить предполагаемый комплимент в свой адрес, обращая внимание только на Себастиана.

— А что это мы язык проглотили? — слова Хаммела не носят грубого тона, они произносятся…нежно. — Или смелость проявляется у тебя только, когда ты «на дне»?

Бэн понимает, что он тут явно лишний, и уходит под предлогом что-нибудь выпить. Хаммел сокращает расстояние между ними с каждым шагом (ох, если бы таким же образом можно было сократить расстояние не буквальное).

— С каких это пор метро для тебя – дно? Увидев тебя спустя _год_ , мне показалось, что ты чувствуешь себя там как дома.

От прожекторов глаза Хаммела становятся инопланетными, в них застывают взрывы от бледной лазури до ядовитого циана. В них плещет ярость. Длинные рукава словно змеи обвивают Себастиана и одна рука сжимает его горло. Он двумя своими тянет запястья Хаммела от себя.

— Ты не должен был появляться. Слышишь? Никогда. Ты должен был исчезнуть.

Он ослабляет хватку и Себастиан, пользуясь моментом, ловким отточенным движением заводит его руки за спину и разворачивает самого Хаммела спиной к себе.

— Жаль, что я не беру пример с тебя, Фред.

— Отпусти! Живо!

Они в пару шагов доходят до ближайшей стенки, в тот угол, где меньше всего людей. Хаммела удаётся прислонить к прохладной вертикальной поверхности, он глубоко и жарко дышит, а Себастиан рассматривает необычного цвета волосы. Со здешним освещением Себастиан может сказать, что чёлка Хаммела выкрашена в несколько цветов: то ли жёлтый, то ли зеленый, и в ярко-розовый, что очень странно смотрится с белоснежным образом Пьеро.

Хаммел прослеживает взглядом рога, виднеющиеся в густых и небрежно уложенных волосах Себастиана, и усмехается. Затем он поворачивает голову под не совсем удобный градус, привстаёт на носочки, вытягивает шею и проходится кончиком языка по одному из рогов, надавливая на его заострённый конец.

— Может, всё же выпустишь меня и я сделаю то же самое только пониже, — голос Хаммела меняется, приобретает ласковые нотки, но Себастиан на это не ведётся.

— Я тебе посоветовал начать новую жизнь, а не становиться шлюхой.

Хаммел посылает на него взгляд полный ненависти, резко дёргается, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата, но Себастиан держит его крепко.

— И где, кстати, твой кавалер? Припарковывает поезд в метро?

— Отпусти меня, извращенец! Помогите!!!

Он начинает брыкаться, белый грим на лице смазывается от слёз и Себастиан видит сквозь прозрачные поблескивающие дорожки фиолетовую или бордовую скулу, рассеченную губу, зеленоватый отёк под правым глазом.

Нет.

— Это он сделал? — взгляд Себастиана мгновенно меняется как и голос, но его уже оттаскивают от Хаммела, при этом ударяя в живот и ещё куда-то, отчего всё перед глазами темнеет.

•••

Как узнаётся позже — вход на субботние вечеринки в клубе «Strage 48» для него временно или навсегда закрыт. Поэтому он идёт в так полюбившийся за последние месяцы «BMP». Этот клуб по праву считается самым лучшим в Нью-Йорке, Себастиан убеждается в этом сразу после пятого «счастливчика» и восьмого «не Хаммела». Теперь уже без всякого «Курта».

Себастиану холодно в декабре, поэтому «счастливчиков», согревающих кровать ему до утра, становится всё больше. Холодным он позволяет оставаться только своим чувствам и холодильнику.

— Красавчик, угостить тебя коктейлем? Всё, что пожелаешь, станет твоим.

Себастиан сейчас бы от души посмеялся, но нет, это предложение адресовано ему, и причём не очень приятным пожилым мужчиной, сыплющийся из него песок которого может посоревноваться с приличной в размерах пустыней Гоби.

Для Себастиана медлить с ответом очень не в его компетенции, поэтому он и вовсе забывает все слова, когда сзади по тонкой ткани рубашки проскальзывают чьи-то ладони и ложатся ему на плечи.

— Всё, что он желает, уже рядом с ним.

Старик смущается и уходит, когда видит до неприличия дерзкого Курта Хаммела, одетого в красную майку-сетку и чёрные дырявые джинсы на синих подтяжках. Подошва чёрных лакированных мартинсов скрипит оттого, что Хаммел водит носком по подставке для ног на барном стуле Себастиана.

— Зачем?

— Спасаю тебя.

— С моим спасением тебя _это_ не сравнится, — Себастиан решается посмотреть тому в глаза и видит в них неожиданную грусть.

— Знаю… Просто я извиниться хотел за Хэллоуин. Я тут подумал и… В общем, я передумал.

«Передумал» — глупое слово в хаосе сомнений, выпытанное, неискреннее.

— По поводу?

— По поводу нас.

Стоп. Это должно происходить не здесь и не сейчас. На какой-то момент Себастиан видит прошлогоднего Хаммела, а не этого, нового. Если сейчас каким-либо способом попытаться сохранить мимолётно вернувшийся образ и раскрывать его постепенно заново, то, может быть, у них всё получится? Но это же он, Себастиан Смайт. Ему сделали больно, он этого никогда не простит. Не простит исчезновения и внезапного вторжения в его жизнь. Злопамятство даёт о себе знать. Вторые шансы для дураков.

— «Нас»? Такого понятия не существует.

— Неужели?

— Я в этом уверен.

Он ненавидит эти глаза. Так сильно!

— Нет. — Хаммел приближается к нему вплотную, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо Себастиана. — Ты жить без меня не можешь, и я тебе это докажу.

Впервые за весь декабрь ему _так_ тепло.

•••


	4. Chapter 4

•••

Цифра «7» уже «8».

Себастиан поднимает взгляд на людей, которых становится всё больше в зале ожидания. Среди провожающего, встречающего, приезжающего народа — пассажиров, сотрудников аэропорта, работников экипажей, кошек в переносных сумках — он не может найти фигурку Курта, который перед вылетом пишет ему: **«Приземляюсь в 19:35. Встреть меня»**.

Себастиан отвечает, с какой стати он должен его встречать, на что сразу приходит новое сообщение: **«Всё провалилось. Встреть! Иначе ты спасал меня напрасно»**.

Не умеет Курт без драмы.

«Всё провалилось» говорит лишь об одном — сладкая парочка всё-таки не воссоединилась на фоне декораций из сопливого мюзикла. Значит, Курт зря возвращался в давно посланную на добрые четыре буквы Лайму, зря тратил нервы (если от них до этого ещё что-то осталось), зря расковыривал только зажившую рану; теперь она только сильнее начала гноиться.

_— Я только хочу, чтобы всё стало как раньше._

_— Не станет. Тебя даже устроит то, что мы, например, снова будем ненавидеть друг друга **как раньше**?_

_— Мы и сейчас ненавидим друг друга._

_— Я… Ладно._

_— Что?_

_— Ничего. Ты прав, ненавидим._

«Всё провалилось» ошарашивают даже Себастиана, до этого момента абсолютно уверенного в том, что Курт помирится с Блейном. Опять же по той причине, что они — сладкая парочка из сопливого мьюзикла, перед титрами которого жирно со счастьем горит «зэ энд».

Конечно, он едет встречать Курта.

За эти два месяца они стали если не друзьями с клятвами на мизинчиках, то неплохими приятелями с записанными номерами друг друга в контактах. С того рокового дня жизнь Курта начала эволюционировать: выползать со дна ничтожности на сушу полу-ничтожности. Причина в его улучшении — не Себастиан (каждый раз задумываясь, отрицающий это). Да что там, жизнь Себастиана изменилась тоже. Не то чтобы кардинально, но… Взгляд того же Себастиана на Курта стал слегка другим. Например, он заметил, что от бабской одежонки остались лишь платочки и брошки в виде животных — звёзд канала Дискавери — приколотые на ткань однотонных рубашек, подчеркивавшие каждый разработанный бицепс-трицепс. Также он исподтишка поглядывал на накаченные мышцы груди, когда на Курте были надеты свободные водолазки с V-образным вырезом.

На самом деле, Курт Хаммел стал другим. Или же, наоборот, стал снова самим собой только в более совершенном виде. Перезагрузился.

К будним делам Курта и Себастиана незаметно прибавились встречи в кафе, в парках, по пути в университет, и даже один раз он составил первому компанию для шоппинга.

_— Больше никакого кофе?_

_— Да. Только чай._

_— Думаешь, от этого как-то изменится твоя жизнь?_

Дальше пошли переписки на фейсбуке: Курт рассказывал ему, как пытался покончить с собой, но по его словам «постоянно происходило что-то не так».

_— Ты же весь из себя гордый, холодный и неприступный. Борец за долбанную справедливость и мир во всём мире, какого хрена ты тогда делаешь?!_

_— Я ничего не делаю — в этом и суть. Я потерял веру во всё. Не вижу надобности и дальше воздвигать вокруг себя стены, я просто пытаюсь сдаться._

_— Не сдавайся хотя бы ради меня. Несмотря на твою почти потерянную гордость, ты всё равно не позволишь упасть себе в моих глазах._

_— Потому что мы всё те же враги? Хотя нет…соперники?_

_— Да. Вот только непонятно уже за что._

_— Ты хотел сказать «за кого«…_

_— Нет, «за что»._

Вскоре и этого «за что» не осталось. Себастиан принял решение — Курта нужно было чем-то отвлечь. И нет, он не планировал затащить его к себе в постель. Себастиан, кстати, на этот счёт думал в последнюю очередь (и думал ли?). Время тикало, а он делился с Куртом опытом в сфере подкатов, знакомств, лёгкого флирта, и тот на какое-то время очень хорошо усваивал уроки, но до секса с другими никогда не доходил.

Курта хотят буквально все геи и не геи в Нью-Йорке.

_— Почему я не могу просто уйти с тобой? Как будто мы пара._

_— Но мы не пара._

_— Да. А кто мы?_

_— Не задавай тупых вопросов, Курт. Мы Себастиан и Курт._

Непонятность давила. Грань с каждым днём, словом, жестом, взглядом стиралась. Кто они друг другу — главный вопрос, выводивший Себастиана из равновесия. Курт же перестал подавать признаки беспокойства и, честно, Себастиана это немного огорчало.

После того дня, как он спас ему жизнь, сентябрь для Курта насытился визитами к психологу, а половина октября — попытками найти себе парня. Опять же не без помощи Себастиана. Сначала он даже рад был помочь, пока не начал замечать за собой приступы ревности, такой, что бесила сильно и превращала его в зверя, готового к решающему для жертвы прыжку. Бесило ещё то, что Курт не видел в нём замены Блейну. Себастиан в этом плане ничего ему дать не мог. И тогда на долгие три недели они потерялись друг для друга в своих личных заботах.

Он впервые побывал в квартирке в центре Бушвика, когда вытаскивал Курта из красной воды в ванне, пропахшей железом и почти смертью. Что-то вновь перевернулось (или вернулось) в сознании Курта, поэтому вторая половина октября была посвящена решительным действиям: вернуть Блейна и зажить с ним долго и счастливо. Себастиан был рад отпустить его, потому что Курту нельзя было оставаться одиноким. Себастиан медленно умирал, потому что Курту нельзя было остаться с ним.

Цифру «8» сменяет «9».

Экран его смартфона показывает 19:39.

Тёплые чужие ладони накрывают ему глаза. Себастиан сначала дёргается, а потом уголки его губ против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Он оборачивается и видит ничего. Пустоту на лице Курта. Боль. Такую, что кажется, тот вот-вот выскользнет из его рук, пуговицы на пальто, как было прежде, не лопнут, не разлетятся осколками, а упадут вниз, вместе со всем Куртом. Туда, на бетонные плиты. Смотря в эти глаза, он возвращается в первый день осени, в день, когда Курт Хаммел решает покончить с жизнью, а Себастиан Смайт его спасает. У него проносится мысль, что сейчас Курт начнёт винить его за это.

— Хорошо, что ты приехал, — выдыхает Курт и без колебаний обнимает его одной рукой.

— Я не мог не приехать, — он спокойно отвечает, поворачивая немного голову вбок, отчего волосы Курта слегка щекочут ему щёку.

—  _Он_ встречается с другим, с… — он бормочет ему в плечо, отчего на воротнике появляется влажное пятнышко от горячего дыхания. — В общем, я его знаю. Сначала даже подумал, что _Он_ с тобой… — Курт отстраняется и смотрит на Себастиана, только не в глаза, а куда-то пониже или куда-то в себя. — Не знаю, почему эта мысль самой первой пришла мне на ум. Я…я был в шоке.

Курт смеется над чем-то своим, что глубоко у него внутри, и Себастиан не может понять и узнать, что же это.

— Я и сейчас в шоке, — голос Курта меняется, становится не надрывным, а холодным. — Мой школьный враг номер один, мой обидчик. Тот, из-за кого я ушёл учиться в Далтон, где встретил Блейна. Он просто взял и забрал его у меня. Как это вообще могло произойти?! Кто-то решил надо мной так пошутить.

Да у этого шутника шутки не заканчиваются. И тянутся со времён первых шагов Курта.

Себастиан в душе отстраняется, пугается подползающего к нему осознания того, как обычные люди могут совершить такое, что он наблюдает в эти минуты в глазах напротив. Боль, обида, огромный подкол (или лучше сказать: пинок под зад) от Судьбы. Себастиан прерывает зрительный контакт. Его словно раздевают изнутри, расстёгивают слабо и медленно каждую пуговку, замочек каждого слоя, в которые закутана его душа. Нет, он не позволит.

— Давай я отвезу тебя домой, — тихо просит Себастиан.

Он берётся за ручку чемодана. Курт с благодарностью кивает, но спустя пару секунд начинает отрицательно мотать головой.

— Нет, я не хочу туда. Там всё связано с… В общем, ты понимаешь.

Как он сильно хочет не понимать, но понимает. Себастиан не хочет здесь находиться, не хочет видеть, как кому-то рядом с ним плохо, как кто-то рядом с ним страдает. И лучше бы страдали из-за него. Он привык делать людям больно, но никак не избавлять их от боли, причинённой другими.

— Хорошо, — Себастиан в правой руке сжимает ручку чемодана, а большим и указательным пальцами левой трёт внутренние уголки глаз. — Тогда ко мне?

Себастиана выматывает этот день с самого утра. Сначала пары в университете, который он всё же решает закончить (больше из-за наставлений Курта, чем из-за собственных побуждений), потом помощь отцу с кучей бумаг в участке и ещё несколько коротких, но важных вылазок по делам. На всё это тратится его первая половина дня, а вторую половину он хотел бы использовать для жизненно необходимого перепихона в клубе, но Курт… Он стоит и ждёт любых предложений от Себастиана. Тот понимает, что Курту, вымотанному физически и, особенно, эмоционально, нужна сейчас поддержка. «Она просто необходима!» — кричат потерянные голубые глаза.

Факт, что Курт еще ни разу не был в квартире Себастиана, не даёт им с безмятежностью посмотреть на эту ситуацию. Молчание уплотняет воздух. Светлые ресницы Курта чуть подрагивают, его глаза обводят напряженную спину Себастиана, который катит за собой чемодан.

Тихого «спасибо» он не слышит.

•••

— Точно?

— Ну конечно. Я не нуждаюсь в няньке, Себастиан. Я не хочу оставаться один _там_. Здесь вполне смогу. — Курт добавляет последнее слово надломленным голосом, но лицо всё такое же, непроницаемое. Вот только глаза… — Ничего не случится со мной, пока ты будешь снимать напряжение в клубе.

И вот снова. Глаза. Как же его бесят эти глаза. Раньше он бы не упустил возможности понаблюдать, как печаль пронзала бы его девчачье личико. Хотя нет. Даже тот Себастиан, который был семнадцатилетним почти (не почти) мудаком, явно не испытывал бы вселенского счастья, видя, как Курт бы страдал. Гнев, ревность, стыд, отражающийся на его фарфоровом лице, — это отрада для глаз Смайта. Теперешнего ли? Он так запутывается во всём этом дерьме. Запутывается в чувствах к Курту, в принятии чувств, которые он не испытывал до нынешнего времени вообще; в себе, потерявшем прежнего себя.

— А напряжение у меня из-за тебя? — Себастиан смотрит, как Курт поглядывает на закипающий чайник на плите. — Господи, не строй из себя нарушителя покоя. Я планировал сходить в клуб вечером, немного развеяться, но теперь пришлось… — тот вновь поднимает на него виноватый взгляд. Себастиан встает со своего места и останавливается возле места напротив, где сидит Курт. — О, не-е-ет, я не это имел… Курт! Эй, посмотри на меня. Ты ничего не испортил.

Курт приоткрывает рот, хочет что-то сказать, но Себастиан его прерывает:

— И нет, ты не навязываешься.

Снова.

— И ты не помешал мне.

И снова.

— И не надо мне сейчас перечислять идеи, как ты хочешь меня отблагодарить.

И еще раз.

— И я никуда не пойду.

И ещё один раз.

— И ты не пойдешь со мной. Тебе нужно как следует выспаться. Расклеился ты, приятель.

Вода в чайнике закипает. Себастиан отворачивается от Курта, чтобы выключить конфорку плиты, его спина напрягается под чужим тяжёлым взглядом. Курт сидит за кухонной стойкой, опирается о столешницу локтями, подпирая голову сложенными в замок ладонями, продолжая взглядом посылать какие-то неведомые Себастиану сообщения.

Разбавляя сначала одну, а затем вторую чашку чая холодной водой, он слышит, как Курт уходит вглубь квартиры, наверняка в комнату для гостей.

_— Здесь…_

_— Не то, что ты ожидал?_

_— Не то, что я хотел._

_— Передам твои претензии своей матери. Раньше эта квартира принадлежала ей._

_— И ты решил, что тот туалетный столик меня покорит?_

— Миледи, ваш чай готов!

Тишина. Слишком её много.

Сердце начинает биться чаще. Пальцы Себастиана съезжают со стеклянного стакана на мраморную поверхность стола. Курт возвращается. Он одет совсем не в домашнюю одежду, на одной руке висит пальто, а пальцы другой наматывают шарф на шею.

— Чай попьём после, — голос Курта снова другой, такой, каким Себастиан привык его слышать всегда. Звонкий и самое главное — уверенный. — Мы идём в клуб. Вместе.

«Это плохая идея», — думает Себастиан, но не озвучивает.

•••

Курт не умеет выбирать.

Пальцы Себастиана повсюду: смазывают дорожки слёз на щеках, накрывают засосы, оставленные чужим ртом, очерчивают ушные раковины и спускаются по скулам на подбородок. Голубые глаза застывают в сетях красных капилляров и блестят от слёз. В зелёных глазах плещет ярость, беспокойство и немножко алкоголя; они наблюдают, всё ли в порядке, надо ли ещё в чём-то убедиться, что-то спросить, высматривают каждую эмоцию, которую Курт пытается заглушить неприступностью. Последняя, испугавшись, исчезает перед ним, Себастианом, потому что тот _не такой_. И до Курта это доходит только сейчас. Как же долго и глупо.

— Я же говорил, это была плохая идея.

— Не говорил.

— Но хотел сказать.

Курт поворачивает голову в сторону зеркал. На том, что ближе к ним, мелкие тёмно-красные брызги крови. Музыка за пределами четырех стен, где они замурованы, грохочет неуловимыми ритмами, а они здесь, отрезанные от мира, от общества мечтающих утолить жажду неправильного одиночества неправильными людьми.

В голову возвращаются звуки недавнего времени: удар, удар, хруст. Итог: порванная в трёх местах рубашка на Себастиане и неприкрытые шарфом засосы на шее Курта. А еще слёзы. Те, что сейчас Себастиан бережно стирает с бледных щёк.

— Я опять не смог.

— Просто ты выбираешь не тех, — отвечает Себастиан и моет руки в холодной воде, затем проводит ладонями по своему лицу; прозрачные капельки скатываются по шее и прячутся под горлышком футболки, а её ткань темнеет и прилипает к телу. Он задерживает взгляд на шее Курта, на его оттянутый ворот кофты из-под которого выпирают ключицы с чужими метками на них и продолжает:

— Всё время приходится спасать тебя либо от сопливых щенят, либо от жутких извращенцев, как этот.

Курт не просит прощения, только осторожно запускает пальцы в волосы Себастиана, чуть оттягивая и царапая ногтями загривок. Расстояние между ними сокращается — Курт утыкается носом в плечо, обтянутое тканью темно-синей рубашки, в то место, где она порвалась, открывая доступ к коже. И смеется. Себастиан начинает дрожать от этого прикосновения и от слов «Я же просто ничтожество».

Себастиан обвивает его талию руками, мокрыми, слегка дрожащими («От ударов», — успокаивает себя он), чувствует тепло, исходящее от тела, превращающееся в жар, что обжигает ладони. Холодные мокрые пальцы прилипают к ткани кофты, проникая в кожу и под кожу приятной влагой. Курт слегка прогибается и слышит, что он — не ничтожество.

Когда они идут к Себастиану домой, то практически не разговаривают. Шумная улица говорит за них. Когда они вваливаются в квартиру, то не разговаривают тоже. Губы заняты совершенно другим.

Себастиан прижимает Курта то к стене, то к столу, а затем к бортику ванны, когда они сидят на ледяном кафельном полу. Себастиан посасывает нижнюю губу Курта и поднимает его руки вверх, отстраняется и снимает его кофту, кидая её куда-то в сторону. Терпкие вкусы их губ смешиваются в один — кисло-сладкий. Это так мокро-мокро для Курта, который давно не целовался, и так горячо-горячо для Себастиана, которого поцелуи никогда не растапливали. Ему так не хочется прерывать контакт своей кожи с кожей Курта (такой тёплой и мягкой, что хочется распробовать на мягкость каждую её клеточку), но он встаёт и открывает кран.

Курт по пути сказал, что хотел бы смыть с себя все отметины и грязь, что остались от клуба, поэтому Себастиан ниже губ его не целовал.

И не целует сейчас, когда спустя несколько минут они сидят в горячей воде. Может, из-за того, что они пьяны, может, из-за того, что оба давно хотели разделить вместе что-то единое, они не испытывают неловкости, как будто всё на своих местах, наконец. Тепло окутывает Себастиана: вода, пар, Курт, прижимающийся спиной к его груди и накрывающий под водой своей голенью его голень, на которой пульсирует венка. Курт съезжает ниже, царапая волосами шею и плечо Себастиана, обращает взгляд в потолок и говорит, что в этот раз выбрал правильно.

Отсутствие привычной для него спонтанности пугает Себастиана. Ведь как всё делается у людей? Страстные поцелуи, срывание одежды, возбужденные опьяненные взгляды, неутолимая тяга друг к другу и голод-голод-голод, а потом безумный секс-секс-секс. А у них? Всё очень странно. Они слишком вместе. Быстро и резко они приходят к этому, словно перескакивая через что-то важное.

Курт замечает озадаченность Себастиана и переплетает свои пальцы с его пальцами на левом бортике ванны. Себастиан достаёт позади себя мочалку и кидает её в воду, где-то между коленями Курта. Тот её намыливает и начинает проводить ею по плечам и шее. Глаза Себастиана вбирают в себя каждое движение Курта рукой, каждую каплю, застывшую или стекающую по коже. Белая пена застилает плечи, руки, немного пачкая и Себастиана, и он думает, что ничего до этого сексуальнее не видел.

— Я хочу тебя, — шёпот Себастиана передаётся каким-то рычанием, он чувствует, как начинает твердеть его член, и Курт это тоже чувствует, потому что бедром толкается к нему, смотрит ему в глаза и отвечает: — А я тебя.

Руки Себастиана опускаются в воду, проводят линию от рёбер до тазобедренных косточек, круговыми движениями поглаживая их. Он не знал, что может быть с кем-то так нежен. Он три месяца назад убил бы, если бы ему сказали, что он будет так нежен с Куртом Хаммелом.

— Только сначала дай мне помыться.

— Зачем? Всё равно сюда вернёмся, а самое грязное ты уже смыл.

Курт пальцем снимает пену с воды проводит по щеке, потом по другой и по носу Смайта. Снова смеется. Он не понимает, почему все эти месяцы, что Себастиан был с ним, он не думал о возможности быть с ним во всех смыслах.

А затем где-то в смятых джинсах Курта приходит SMS, в котором Блейн спрашивает, как у того дела.

•••


	5. Chapter 5

•••

Первое, что видит Себастиан, это цвет. Салатовый.  
А потом малиновый — чуть-чуть правее. Они с легкостью могли бы запачкать акварельными разводами белый холст подушки. Бледно-чистыми мазками с присущей акварели яркостью. Себастиан думает, что яркость у Курта особенная: не термоядерная смесь химических красителей, а природная, как самые дальние от солнца оттенки заката или как отражающийся на озёрной глади лес. Ему впервые удаётся взглянуть на выкрашенную чёлку Курта при солнечном освещении. Кажется, что цвета не отпугивают его своей абсурдностью, а притягивают нежной сочностью.

Курт не спит, просто лежит с закрытыми глазами, а его веки предательски подрагивают.

— Как ты? — выходит у Себастиана по-утреннему хрипло.

Он вспоминает, что привез к себе домой Курта с температурой. Ночью его удалось лишь завалить в постель и впихнуть в рот пару таблеток жаропонижающих.

— Неплохо. Температуру ты мне сбил, спасибо.

Себастиан приподнимается на локте и тёплой ладонью касается чужого лба, такого же тёплого.

Курт игнорирует этот жест.

Себастиан уже не помнит, когда они встретились, сколько потом общались, как разошлись, как снова встретились, как теперь Курт лежит здесь вновь, спустя год. Словно тот не исчезал, а всегда был и есть рядом с ним. Это так… уязвимо — чувствовать свою зависимость от человека, ощущать, как она пожирает тебя с костями. Тот промежуток времени, когда Себастиан сходил с ума без него, скукоживается до мизерных размеров. Теперь Курт опять везде. Но не с ним.

До сегодняшнего утра Себастиан постоянно крутил их историю в голове, анализируя, кто где напортачил.

Люблю/Не люблю.  
Любит/Не любит.  
Ненавижу/Не ненавижу.  
Ненавидит/ Не ненавидит.  
Из раза в раз одно и то же.  
Он чувствует, как непонятная сила выбрасывает его из вагончика в пропасть с бесконечных русских горок, на которых он докатался до мини-куртов, водящих хоровод над его черепной коробкой.

До сегодняшнего утра.

Потому что он понимает — всё это было преувеличением. Не надо было анализировать, бегать из начала в конец множество раз.

Себастиан чувствует, что постельное бельё чем-то провоняло. Сам Себастиан провонял новым Куртом Хаммелом до последней ниточки.

— Если ты думаешь, чем так воняет, то это перегар вперемешку с моей блевотиной.

Курт был безболезненно весел или болезненно весел, где болезнь носила душевный характер. Словно в нём что-то боролось.

Он встаёт, бегло оглядывает комнату, одним шагом достигает шкафа, распахивает его, находит в нём полотенца и швыряет одно в Себастиана, успевшего принять сидячее положение.

— Не собираешься освежиться?

— Если это приглашение в душ, то поработай над исполнением.

— Боишься от меня подцепить какую-нибудь заразу? — (Себастиан уже подцепил, огромную такую и навсегда, называется «Курт Хаммел».) Курт прищуривается, а затем толкает его в бок. — Давай вместе, как в первый раз.

— Да что с тобой происходит?!

— А что со мной происходит?

— Ты исчезаешь на целый год, а потом неожиданно появляешься весь из себя фрик. Где тот Курт Хаммел, который раздражал меня только одной улыбкой или закатыванием глаз. Где Курт Хаммел — гордая недотрога, дива хорового кружка, где Курт Хаммел, который был сильным?!

Курт Хаммел отвечает, что он здесь и никуда не уходил. Себастиан хочет зацепить взгляд на чём-то постороннем. Выходит, что он смотрит на «Метаболизм» Мунка, на одну из миллиона ничтожных копий. Внезапно одна мысль завладевает им.

— Ты как…неудачная копия этой картины, такая же безобразная, как и оригинал, но от поддельной руки она ещё безобразней.

— Мило… А когда Себастиан Смайт успел превратиться в сопливую истеричку, сравнивающую людей с картинами? Когда от прежнего Себастиана, трахающего всё живое, не осталось ничего?

— Когда я влюбился в тебя, придурок.

Действительно, когда это они успели поменяться ролями?!

Себастиан бросает полотенце неудачно в одну из любимых ваз его матери. Она падает на пол, превращаясь в крупные осколки, один из которых задевает голень Курта, оставляя после себя красную полоску крови.

Он не может объяснить то, что происходит потом: Курт резким движением прикрывает рану ладонью, с явным страхом в глазах, и исчезает в ванной. Курт другой, абсолютно. Себастиану начинает казаться, что всё это время он гнался за иллюзией.

Иллюзия просит у него бинты.

•••

Когда Себастиан заваривает чай, Курт подходит к нему и обнимает. Просто прижимается к его спине.  
С чем можно сравнить это объятие?  
Когда долго идёшь навстречу холодному ветру без шапки, отчего уши начинают неприятно покалывать, а потом резко заходишь в тёплое помещение. Становится хорошо и тепло. Вот, что он ощущает. А когда Курт говорит, что влюбился в него тоже, Себастиан не верит, что существует. Холод, тепло — понятия физические, которые сейчас не к месту.

Однажды его спросили: часто ли он падал в пропасть во сне.  
Сначала Себастиан не придавал этому вопросу серьезного значения, ответил, что да, снилось, но не так часто. Он был уверен, что подобный сон приходил к каждому хоть раз в жизни или даже пару раз в год. Каждый ощущал, как душа уходила в пятки за одну крохотную секунду, а потом снова возвращалась в солнечное сплетение или куда-то в пределах этой области.

Себастиан думает, что это очередной такой же сон, но в этом сне они падают оба.

За кружкой оранжевого чая с лимоном Курт рассказывает, где весь год пропадал. Рассказывает, как стал «Фредом» и познакомился в клубе с Тони (тем самым жирным байкером), который в итоге накачал его героином и отвёз к себе домой, где изнасиловал. Рассказывает, как стал для него рабом в прямом значении этого слова, как дружки Тони передавали его по кругу, как он был полгода на игле, как потом попал в больницу с передозом, как следующие полгода лечился от зависимости и как вылечился, хотя с трудом верит в это и сейчас. Рассказывает, как гастролировал по штатам на сиреневом фургоне, перепевая The Smiths и Oasis, с такими же экс-наркоманами, как он сам. Как накопил на самолёт в Лайму, пожил у отца и уехал обратно в Нью-Йорк, где снова встретил якобы изменившегося Тони, который изменился лишь в килограммах. А потом он увидел Себастиана вновь и понял, что нужно себя спасать. Тони из ревности избил его, а он из ненависти наконец заявил на того в полицию.  
Получается, что Курт не собирался исчезать из его жизни, этого он не планировал. Себастиан убил бы того мерзавца, если бы тот разгуливал на свободе. Но так же Себастиан понимает, что не только Тони причастен к метаморфозам Курта.

— Мне легче быть другим. Это уже прилипло ко мне. Без всяких Тони… Я подыгрываю сам себе, не замечая того, что творю. Такой, новый я всё равно останется во мне, и ты не сможешь его полностью искоренить.

— Я попытаюсь.

Курт впервые за долгое время мнётся и потирает бинт на голени. В его рассказе чего-то не хватает, какой-то главной детали, которую Курт всячески опускает. Когда Курт целует Себастиана и называет по имени, это уже становится неважным.

•••

Восьмая улица. Как оказался в руке телефон, он не помнит. У входа в метро они встречаются вновь, спустя неделю. Себастиан возвращается домой: не досидел последнюю пару по философии, но лучше бы он остался, потому что на улице ужасный ливень. Курт весь промокший с букетом белых хризантем оборачивается на оклик.

— Цветы от поклонника? — Себастиан задаёт вопрос, и он утопает в звуках дождя и снующих туда-сюда людей.

Курт успевает укрыться от ливня под подставленный зонтик. Даже вечером в пасмурную погоду он оставляет за собой ясность и запах лимонных леденцов.

— От твоего поклонника, — тёплое дыхание Курта контрастирует с сырым воздухом. Он берет свободную ладонь Себастиана и пальцами заставляет её сжать букет. — Это тебе.

Бумажная обёртка похрустывает в пальцах Себастиана, Курт складывает его зонт и они направляются к дверям метро. Из прибывших на станцию вагонов доносится:

— Восьмая улица — Нью-Йоркский университет.

Себастиан верит, что у них всё только начинается. И он оказывается прав.

Курт простужается. Повышение температуры, кашель и заложенный нос. Кажется, ничего удивительного. Врач говорит, что это обычный грипп и беспокоиться не о чем. С приемом выписанных препаратов Курту становится чуточку лучше: через достойно отлежанную в кровати неделю он с энтузиазмом носит тяжёлые коробки со своими вещами, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Когда все его вещи и сам он переезжает к Себастиану, когда они лежат среди неразобранных коробок и пьют вино, когда ночь сменяется рассветом, он говорит:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Меня?

— Тебя, — Курт указывает на него своим пустым бокалом, а потом обводит им окружающее пространство, — ты здесь видишь кого-то ещё?

Себастиан отвечает, что видит только его и любит Курта тоже.

В этот момент он даже не обращает внимания, что тело Курта изуродовано жуткой сыпью.Кажется, что всё хорошо и они со всем справятся.

Курт подхватывает туберкулёз при его ВИЧ-инфекции, когда он наконец нашёл, ради чего стоило бы жить.

«Несправедливо», — думает Себастиан.

Толстые папки с бесконечными протоколами мешают ему своими названиями, написанными официально-сухим языком. Отец просит его помочь разобрать всё по алфавиту и Себастиан послал бы его с этим поручением куда подальше, но деньги сейчас необходимы, чтобы как-то Курта спасти. Он ненавидит себя за понимание того, что спасти уже никого не получится. Он сидит до тех пор, пока часы не показывают 19:00, и сразу срывается с места.

Снова ливень. Пока Себастиан заказывает такси до одной из местных больниц, он направляет взгляд на небо. Небу же нет дела до каких-то жалких людишек с их жалкими проблемами, чего оно только не видело. Под ногами хрустнула банка из-под колы, Себастиан швыряет её прямо вверх — на мутное и затянутое тучами небо — и выпускает крик выбравшейся наружу боли. Жестянка исчезает в густой черноте. Небо никак отвечает, лишь банкой, приземлившейся в паре метров от него. Приезжает такси. Огни ночного Нью-Йорка, смазанные каплями моросившего дождя за окном, подкидывают воспоминания о той ночи, когда Себастиан вёз Курта к себе домой. Он так надеется, что он заберет его домой ещё раз и больше никогда не отпустит.

На путь уходит полчаса. Его шаги эхом проносятся по этажу. 19:39.  
Когда он видит немые слёзы в глазах мистера Хаммела, Себастиан понимает, что на этот раз опоздал.

Салатовый.  
Малиновый.  
Белый.  
Лицо Курта ясное, фальшиво яркое. Себастиан думает, что яркость у Курта особенная: не термоядерная смесь химических красителей, а природная, как самые дальние от солнца оттенки заката или как отражающийся на озёрной глади лес. Ему впервые удаётся взглянуть на выкрашенную чёлку Курта при свете люминесцентных ламп.

Вертится лишь вопрос: ради чего всё это было? 

Себастиан не дал ему тогда умерь. Тогда они встретились. Здесь. Он находит точное место, точный этаж и тот самый балкон.

Ближе к девяти часам оттенки заката угасают, Себастиан падает туда, на бетонные плиты, которые Курта Хаммела благодаря ему не увидели.

Однажды ему сказали, что любить опасно. Он и не собирался любить, не ощущал в ней потребности. И вот что она сделала в отместку ему: перевернула всё вверх дном, перетасовала судьбы каждого.

И это была плохая идея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Правильная последовательность глав в плейлисте (название песни - название главы).  
> Unkle – Lovely Soul  
> Foo Fighters – Rope  
> Bring Me The Horizon – Deathbeds  
> Placebo –Drink You Pretty  
> Florence and The Machine – Spectrum (Say My Name)  
> 


End file.
